Exchange Students
by greetings from lala land
Summary: HPSM 25 new witcheswizards are transferred to Hogwarts. Among them are the Sailor Senshi along with a few other talented someones. There’s also a new cup to be won, though this one is a tricky mind game, not the Tri-wizards deadly show of skill...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Sailor moon.

Lawyers: WOW! A straight disclaimer, no joke, no arguments, this must be heaven!!!

Authoress: Damn, it didn't work.

Lawyers: What didn't?

Authoress: Well, I don't like you so I thought if I just gave you a straight answer no add-ons or nothin' you would leave me alone. But you didn't so I guess I can go back to the unconventional ones! ::Smiles::

Lawyers: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

"blah" is talking  
'_blah'_ is thinking (might not use)  
::blah:: is action (might not use)

-::-::-::-::-::-::-Prologue-::-::-::-::-::-::-

Makoto Kino walked down the halls of Majutesu School of magical elements, she'd been going there for the last 2 years this was now one week into her third. Setsuna had convinced them and their parents to go there after the last villain had been defeated. All of them had gone on a crash coarse with Setsuna to catch up to their proper grade. They had also been sorted into houses, they were all in a different one, except for Mamaru, Usagi, and Rini, they were all in Moon. The rest of them were in Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto; hopefully you can guess which ones, if not thenâ€ Well, let's just say you're beyond help. Haruka, Michuru and Mamaru had graduated a year ago, after only 1 year at the school. Rini had left to go back to her own time when we started attending, she just came back a few weeks ago to attend now that she was old enough, apparently her parents wanted her to come with these teachers. They were all top students, even if they hadn't been there a few years, being sailor senshi had its advantages in the elemental classes.

Her train of thought ended as she stopped in front of a statue of the royal family, aka: older versions of Mamoru, Usagi, and Rini. She quietly said "Jupiter thunderâ€ CRASH!" gaining her admittance to the headmaster's private office. Upon entering she looked around and saw 24 other students sitting in assorted chairs among the room, she also noticed that Setsuna, Michuru, Haruka, and Mamaru were there. After apologizing for her tardiness she walked over to one of her friends from Jupiter house named Kin and set down next to her.

The headmaster stopped talking to the old man beside him, whom she quickly recognized as Albus Dumbledoor, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, blah blah blah, it was him; and smiled.

"Well, now that everyone is here I would like to make an announcement. You have been selected as the top students in each grade to join in an exchange program to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There school term starts in 3 days, most of your things have been bought for you, though you still need to purchase the proper robes, but that can wait. Their courses aren't very different from ours, except they don't have special courses on elements. They have houses much like our school, though there are only four of them; also their "sorting hat" will be sorting you instead of by Miss Meiou. Everyone understand?"

After answering a few questions and receiving a nod yes from everyone, he dismissed them and turned towards the remaining people in the room. He smiled when he saw that all the senshi had stayed behind like he'd wanted, even though he hadn't told them so. His Smile quickly turned into a frown as he remembered the reason they had stayed.

"I assume you know that is not the true reason for your journey to Hogwarts." He received nods from everyone. "Good. The true reason is that someone from your past has come back they have enchanted Lord Voldemort. They now have their powers as well as those of the Dark wizard."

"Who?" asked Haruka, easily recovering from the slight shock, "Who has come back?" "â€ It is" he hesitates, not sure whether to tell them. Setsuna, noticing his obvious discomfort, replied for him, "It is Queen Nehelenia. A much, much stronger Queen Nehelenia." The senshi gasped as their minds processed this information.

"How can she be back, we trapped her in her mirror! Beryl, Metallia, Wiseman, they're all DEAD they can't come back, there's no one left to bring them back! Unless Helios or one of us did it, and that's highly unlikely!" screamed Rei, standing up. She did NOT like the idea of that bitch coming back.

"You're forgetting us, there are maybe 10 wizard/witches with that power and skill, myself and Dumbledoor included. But who would do it?" "Voldemort." They answered in unison. "Correct." Said Dumbledoor speaking to them for the first time. "So our job is to defeat them?" "No, your job is to defeat her, protect Harry, and help him defeat Voldemort, for he is the only one able to do so."

"Ok, I get the mission, but how are we going to accomplish that? We can't exactly go prancing around in our sailor fukos now can we?" Stated Minako. "You will be part of the exchange program, also to throw people off your tracks, we will have them tracking you." Dumbledoor answered for him. "WHAT?!?!!?" they yelled in confusion, how would having them track them throw them off?

"Let me explain," said headmaster. "We'll announce you as exchange students with the rest of them, then we will announce a tournament. In this tournament, they will have to find out who are the sailor senshi and the royal family. You can decide to remove it from their memories at the end of the year if you wish and a spell will prohibit information about it from leaving the castle. Back to the tournament, they will receive information about the sailors in their defense against the dark arts class, which will be taught by Setsuna. From there they are on their own. You see, many of you don't act like what they would expect like Hotaru, she doesn't exactly act like what you would expect from the messiah of death and destruction. Thus they will be looking towards the other exchange students."

"So for Ami they might think its Mizuna, since they are both smart, blue obsessed, and so on?" asked Minako. "Humph, if you forget about her little attitude problem." Added Rei, she didn't get along very well with either her or her friend Kin, they were waaaay too much alike.

"Exactly." "Now, you will be in houses based on your soul, so you may not all get into the same house. I would like for you to tell our head boy and girl, so they may help you out when needed, they are the most talented students at Hogwarts. Would you agree to meet with them?" They nodded, and Dumbledoor smiled. "Good. I believe that is all you need to know for the moment, you will be more informed about the exchange program with the rest of the students."

They took that as a dismissal, and left. Dumbledoor and the headmaster left a few minutes later to go to Hogwarts and do more preparations for the exchange. Everyone left and the room was still. Only then did two twin smirks appear from the darkness, quickly followed by their owners' female forms. "Looks like there is a reason behind our little trip, huh?" "It appears so." The two figures slowly walked out of the room, purple and orange hair **(A/N: incase I didn't fraise that correctly, one girl has purple hair, the other has orange)** along with their black robes swished silently behind them.

-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-

Authoress. Well, I liked it.

Kin: It was barley 3 pages long!!!

Authoress: It's only the prologue!!! And I have the next chapter written already; I'll post it when I getâ€ 3 reviews.  
  
Leiko: Haha yall suck I already got to read the next chappie!!!

Kin: What the frick!!! Why haven't I read it yet!!!

Sordid: You aren't her sister.

Kin: I act like one!!!!

Authoress: True.

Kin: Then why haven't I read it yet!!!

Authoress: You don't live in the same house.

Sordid: She's got you there.

Kin: â€damn, one day I will overcome this obstacle!!!!!!

::Everyone except Kin O.O::

Authoress: please tell me in your reviews (hint, hint) what your thoughts for pairings are, I was thinking

Rini/ No one unless you want me to pair her with Helios (Pegasus)  
Hotaru/Rami (OC)  
Usagi/Momaru  
Ami/Cedric (didn't die)  
Minako/Ron  
Rei/Wufei (from GW, but its not an x-over with that, I'm only using the character)  
Makoto/Blaise  
Michuru/Haruka (that's how it is in the anime, if you don't like it, tell me what ta do, cuz I really don't know)  
Setsuna/Sirius (also didn't die)  
Harry/Mizuna (OC)  
Draco/Kin (OC)


	2. The Sorting

Disclaimer: I don't even remotely own Harry Potter, Sailor Moon, or any other Characters from other anime I'm using (like Jing and Wufei). I own the plot, Kioko, Adam, and any of the leftover people in my 25 exchange students that you don't recognize.

Authoress: Also I would like to thank my sister, SukiYumi, for helping me with this since she is a really good writer and I kinda suck (still R and R the fic!)

SukiYumi: Thank you!

Authoress: lalala...

CrimsonSash: Well, she's gone... ::rolls eyes::

Sordid: Yup.

SukiYumi: Notice where she got her name.

Sordid: If we put a keyboard in her hands do you think she would type?

CrimsonSash: I dunno, wanna find out?

SukiYumi: Ok.

-::-::-Review responses -::-::-

**SukiYumi**: Shut the HFIL up you baka nee-chan.

**Silver Moon Goddess1**: I know, waaaaaaaay to many couples. The only main ones (at the moment) will be Makoto/Blaise, Minako/Ron, Hotaru/Rami and I was planning on making Harry and Draco's pairings important (mostly Draco's).... But I really don't know, and about the OC's, well, I have to have 17 other transfer students, most of which won't even be mentioned, but I have a alternate plot adding on to the one I already described, centering on the OC's. But I'll try to tone it down a little bit on it.

**Cris:** I'm really sorry, but I REALLY like the pairing Blaise/Makoto (sry) and Cedric is paired with Ami. But I love the thought of having Fred and George in there.... Maybe I could pair them with someone... What do you think?

**Flame Ivy Moon**: Yay! Thanks for the good review! I think she does have to be paired with Mamaru, unless you like the idea of her being paired with Fred or George (hehe, I'm building off other reviews!!!), but I'm not to sure about that idea, I love Fred and George, and Usagi isn't one of my favorite characters... but I'll try to work something out if you want.

And for anyone who asks about the OC's personalities,

Mizuna- Smart, sarcastic,

Kin- short-tempered, fighter

Kashaku- hyperactive, almost never serious

Kioko- also hyperactive, scheming, has temper

Akemi- calm, keeps Kioko, Hotaru and others out of trouble

Rami- badass, scheming, serious

"blah" is talking

"_blah" _is the sorting hat talking in your head

::blah:: is an action

-::-::-::-Chapter 1 Exchange students?-::-::-::-

The occupants of the Great Hall anxiously waited for Dumbledoor to make his customary start of term speech. The last of the 1st years had been seated and the cheering was finally silences with the raise of Dumbledoor's hand.

"Now that the sorting is over, I would like to say that it isn't." murmurs flew threw the hall but were once again silenced by his hand. "This year we have been given the honor of participating in an exchange program. We will be receiving 25 of the top students from Majutesu School of magical elements in Japan, though none of our own shall be leaving us. I would also like to introduce two new assistant teachers and our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

With that said all attention directed towards the doors where a woman with long green hair half up in a bun and menacing blood-red eyes walked in, being flanked by a man with short sandy blond hair and green eyes and a lady with turquoise hair to her shoulder-blades and deep blue eyes.

Gasps filled the Great Hall as Muggle-borns and people who knew about the Muggle word filled in those who didn't about the identities of the three standing in front of them. Same goes for our favorite trio as Harry and Hermione eagerly try to explain that to the Weasly and any other person in hearing range.

"That's Michuru Kaioh, the famous violinist!!!" Hermione screamed starting to shake Ron. "And _that's_ Setsuna Meiou!!! Vise-prez of one of the biggest fashion organizations in the Muggle world!!!" cut in Lavender.

This statement earned her many stares, then finally Harry managed to ask, "Er, how did _you_ know that? You've lived in the wizarding world your whole life haven't you?" "Just because I am I witch doesn't me—" "Do shut up, basically" cut in Pavarty "She's Fashion Queen Lavender, of course she knows fashion in both worlds." "Yeah, I guess your right... hehe."

"Well, moving on, they're nothing compared to Haruka Ten'ou! He's the fastest Racer in Japan, maybe even the world!!!!!!" Yelled Harry, the first to recover from Lavender's commentary. "Really?!?!?!" yelled Ron, "Yeah, I've read articles on him, he's supposed to be really fast on his feet to." "That's bloody brilliant!"

-::-::-With Setsuna and Dumbledoor-::-::-

"Setsuna" Dumbledoor greeted with a nod of his head, "Albus" she said, doing the same. "They're all out there ready and waiting lined up 1st to 7th, just as you asked." Setsuna said. "You waist no time on pleasantries now do you? Well you may call them in when you're ready." She nodded her head.

A few minutes later, after the talk had quieted somewhat, she had Michuru go and bring them in. Gasps, catcalls and whispers went threw in the Great Hall as the exchange students walked in. Everyone gasped as they saw that every single one of them were either handsome, gorgeous, or cute, depending on the person **(A/N: cute for a kid, handsome for a guy... you get it, and if you don't you're a moron)**.

They all also somewhat resembled Cho Chang, someone must have realized this for one of the older male Slytherin stood up and yelled, "Run for you lives!!! Its an army of Cho's!!!" This comment caused the Slytherin table to erupt in laughter, along with snickers from the rest of the Great Hall; but also received glares from Cho and her followers.

Then there was the exchange student's reaction.

"WH—"One of the older-looking girls with long black hair with purple high-lights and purple/brown eyes standing towards the end of the line looked like she was trying to say something, but was currently being held off by the tallest girl of the group. She had semi-long brown hair up in a ponytail and bright Green eyes. "Hey! You! What's your probl—" she began to yell, but was cut off by Haruka.

She had walked over to the new students and stood a few feet away from the struggling teen. She turned to the Slytherins, "I suggest you take that back right now." He said blandly.

"And why should I?" said the former speaker, while standing up. He was semi-tall, about 5' 10'', short light brown hair, blue eyes, total moron. This guy was 5th year Slytherin Adam Summers, one of Draco Malfoy's loyal followers.

"'CAUSE IF YOU DON'T I'M GUNNA COM—""Because if you don't I am going to have Makoto here release Rei. She has a few issues with miss Chang, ya know, some personal stuff. Anyway, it probable won't go very well for you." Stated Haruka once again cutting Makoto off before she could say anything to bad.

"Why in bloody hell do you think I'm afraid of that stupid chick? She's probable just like Cho, they're almost identical! About the same height, long black hair, probable an airhead t—" but someone was yet again cut off, only this time it wasn't Haruka doing the cutting.

"Shut the bloody hell up." Said the newest speaker; he was a handsome boy with brown-black hair in that wind-swept style that girls found oh-so-sexy. It was none other than Blaise Zambini, 6th year Slytherin. The Great Hall was in slight aw, Blaise was the quiet type, got good grades, never caused much of a fuss or started a fight between houses; and here he was telling one of his own to shut up and stop insulting someone.

"Blaise?!?! What the hell are you talking about? Don't tell me your taking there side!" screamed Adam now glaring at him. "I'm not taking anyone's side, I'm just saying you should shut the hell up before you get your ass kicked." Stated Blaise calmly, still sitting.

"W-what, you think _she_ could hurt _me_?!?!?! What type of wimp do you think I am, to lose to a chick!" "The brunet's obviously a fighter, her whole stance screams it. Then if you took time to notice you could tell she is being strained trying to hold the other girl back, thus showing she is a strong fighter as well, and could get out of that hold if she wanted, she just doesn't want to hurt the brunet."

"Quite a deduction from a man who doesn't even know us, I'm impressed." Smiled Setsuna. His only answer was to nod his head, and stand up while turning towards the Staff table. "I'm not feeling well, would you mind terribly if I went to bed, Headmaster?" he asked politely. "What about me? How are you so sure she's a fighter anyway?!?!" screamed Adam, quite pissed that he was being shown up.

"I believe Mr. Zambini made it quite clear." Said the headmaster, the only one of the teachers excluding Setsuna not to be shocked out of words. "And, yes, Mr. Zambini, you may, I trust you know the password?" "I am a perfect." This comment oddly made Dumbledoor smile. "I will have one of your classmate inform you about the sorting."

With that Blaise turned on his heal and left the Great Hall; Adam sat down with a huff, having realized he was fighting a losing battle; and Makoto released Rei hoping she had calmed down, luckily she had. "_Thanks Mako-chan, I can't imagine how pissed Setsuna would be if I messed this up_." She whispered to Makoto.

"Well, now that that's settled why don't we begin the sorting, Setsuna?" said Dumbledoor motioning to the sorting hat. "Certainly" she said, then turning towards the hat, "May we begin, or would you like you sing another song?" she asked the hat, this caused some the Great Hall to laugh, sure the thing had sung and talked to you in your head when wearing it, but she actually expected it to have a conversation with her?

Now, imagine their surprise when it did. "I'm quite well, thanks for asking. How long has it been? A few decades?" replied the hat sarcastically. "Yes, yes I'm sorry for not asking, it has been a long day, would you mind answering my question? I'll be sure to come talk to you the next chance I get." She responded, not shocked in the slightest.

"Fine, but it better be soon." Grumbled the hat. Then, instead of an answer, it began to sing:

_In times of old when I was new_

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted:_

_United by a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearning,_

_The make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

"_Together we will build and teach!"_

_the four good friends decided_

_and never did they dream that they_

_might someday be divided,_

_for were there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendships fail?_

_Why, I was there and so can tell_

_The whole sad, and sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those_

_Whose ancestry is purest"_

_Said Ravenclaw "We'll teach those whose_

_Intelligence is surest."_

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_

_With brave deeds to their name."_

_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,_

_And treat them all the same."_

_There differences caused little strife_

_When first they came to light._

_For each of the four founders had _

_A house in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted, so,_

_For instance, Slytherin_

_Took only pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him,_

_And only those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

_Thus the houses and their founders_

_Retained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But then discord crept among us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The houses that, like pillars four,_

_Had once held up our school,_

_Now turned upon each other and,_

_Divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school_

_Must meet an early end,_

_What with dueling and with fighting_

_And clash of friend of friend_

_And at last there came a morning_

_When old Slytherin departed_

_And though the fighting then died out_

_He left us quite downhearted._

_And never since the founders four_

_Were whittled down to three_

_Have the Houses been united_

_As they once were meant to be._

_And now the sorting hat is here_

_And you all know the score:_

_I sort you into Houses_

_Because that's what I am for,_

_But yet again I will go further,_

_So listen closely to my critique_

_Though I must still divide you_

_This year shall be unique_

_Still I shall divide you_

_But not so much as you might think,_

_Now with new talents upon the table,_

_Let me close my fable_

_And let the sorting now begin!_

**(A/N: its long I know, but I got it from book 5 but I wrote the last 10 lines or so, and if you don't like it then F YOU! I'm not a friggin' song writer!!!!)**The hat mumbled a smothered "there" and gave a slight nod to Setsuna then once again it became motionless.

The Great Hall was speechless, well not the 1st years or the exchange students; they were trying to find out what everyone was so freaked out about. The sorting hat had sung 2 song's, different one's at that, the 2nd being almost identical song to last year's, excluding the last few lines. And what was this crap about not being divided like we think? This gave the older occupants of the Great Hall much to think about.

After a few seconds there were a few scattered claps that soon turned in to a bonanza on applause, unmarred by whispers or the like. Everyone was to shocked, this must have been the strangest year yet! And that was saying something.

"Well. Let us begin." Stated Setsuna loudly, amazingly being heard over the clapping, which soon died out to comply with her wishes. (A/N: btw, if you didn't get it yet, it's Setsuna calling out names to be sorted instead of McGonagall.)

"1st year Chibi, Rini."

"hm... from the future are you... your mother's in that lot isn't she... the one with long golden hair? Yes... I thought so... father's at the ministry is he not.... Now the question, should you be in Gryffindor... Ravenclaw... Slytherin perhaps...? No I suppose not... better make it..."

"GRYFFINDOR!!!!!"

Rini, who had been twitching throughout the entire commentary let out a sigh of relief, inaudible threw all the clapping. It wasn't about being sorted into Gryffindor, but about the fact that what the hat says to you isn't heard by anyone else.

"1st year Shido, Andrew."

"HUFFLEPUFF!" more applause.

These being the only 1st years to have showed exceptional skills in the first week **(A/N: they already had there first week of school, and these two showed exceptional abilities during them, that's how they're top students also, in Japan, their school year started sooner)** there were three 2nd years and only two 3rd, now we are on the fourth years.

"4th year Tomoe, Hotaru."

"_hm... you have many qualities... bravery, intelligence, loyalty, yet... I believe cleverness outshines them all... how bout we try..."_

"SLYTHERIN!" the applause was huge; Hotaru let out a smirk and went to sit at the table.

"4th year Akechi, Akemi" a pretty brunette walked up to the stool smiling, though one could tell she was nervous if they looked close enough. **(A/N: I don't own her, my best friend does.)**

"Hm... well, well, well what do we have here... friends with Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Slytherins already... how interesting I know just where to put you..."

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the table cheered as she got up and handed the hat politely to Setsuna, then walked over to the Hufflepuff table at sat in-between a third year from her school and a blushing 6th year, though she took no notice to the either, she was too busy wondering how she could control the mischievous troublemaking friends of hers if they were in separate houses, already knowing that the other 2 would get into Slytherin with Hotaru.

"4th year Bandit, Jing."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"4th year Konishi, Kioko."

Setsuna smiled as the happy purple haired girl cartwheeled over to the stool and sat down happily grinning like an idiot. She could hear the murmurs of "Hufflepuff, deeeeeeeeefinitely Hufflepuff." And "how can she be so happy?" and she thought she saw someone at the Hufflepuff table scooting over to make room. Boy were they in for a shocker.

"humph. Easiest decision I've had all day." "Glad you think so" she thought sarcastically, rolling her eyes; though no one could see since the hat covered her them, all they could see was her creepy unfaltering smile.

"SLYTHERIN!"

All laughing, talking, and movement of any kind stopped as the word reached their ears. Then almost everyone in the Great Hall yelled a united, "WHAT!!!!!"

The talking once again started full blast as a few Slytherins stood up and yelled, "But that's not possible! Look at her! She's not Slytherin material!" then stood a Hufflepuff "Yeah, she's to happy and kind-looking to be Slytherin, if anything she should be one of us!" "Well looks can be friggin' deceiving!" yelled Rei, Makoto, and a 7th year guy who had taken an older-brotherly liking to Kioko.

"SILENCE!" roared a voice. All talking once again stopped as everyone turned towards the voice, which was none other than the Sorting Hat. "in all my hundreds of years being the sorting hat, I have never once made a mistake, do you really think I'm going to start now!?"

"There's a first time for everything! Look haw friggin happy she is!" yelled another Slytherin. "As they said, looks can be deceiving." Was the hat's only reply before once again becoming lifeless.

Grumpily the Slytherin table quieted down, and the rest of the Great Hall was reduced to murmurs. Kioko skipped calmly over to Slytherin table and plopped down next to Hotaru, one of her best friends, but not with out discreetly casting a few spells on the one's who protested her being Slytherin.

"5th year Aino, Minako."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"5th year Kozue, Rami."

"SLYTHERIN!!"

"5th year Mizuno, Ami."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"5th year Tsukino, Usagi"

"Your highness" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

They all walked to they're given tables with a assorted looks on there face, Usagi and Ami sweet smiles, Minako a flirtatious grin (she had happily notice the looks they were receiving from the male population) and Rami with his soon-to-be usual smirk.

"6th year Arishima, Mizuna." **(A/N: don't own her either.)**

"RAVENCLAW!"

"6th year Kione, Ryu."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"6th year Hino, Rei."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"6th year Hitomi, Kashaku." **(A/N: or her.)**

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"6th year Kino, Makoto."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"6th year Rakatujii, Kin." **(A/N: ...or her...)**

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Everyone made there was to there assorted tables, sitting in groups of other people from their school and clique.

"7th year Minimoto, Kyo."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"7th year Natuko, Sakura"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"7th year Seiburem, Alec."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"7th year Tsubasa, Nicolas."

"RAVENCLAW!" the tall boy got up and walked over to the Ravenclaw table with a calm not many could muster.

"Well, not that the sorting is truly over I would like to say something. Kaldbadon, Squffie and Tuck in!" with that the long-awaited feast began.

After the feast the prefects led them to their assorted dorms and everyone went to bed immediately; there was much to be done tomorrow.

-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-

Authoress: That was sooooooooooooo long!!! I feel so accomplished!

SukiYumi: It was only 10 pages; mine are at least 11 or 12.

Sordid: Yup.

Authoress: ::hits SukiYumi over head with giant frying pan, almost hitting CrimsonSash and Sordid in the process:: Well for me 10 is good! ::smiles smugly::

CrimsonSash: Watch where your swinging that thing!!!

Authoress: Why? Its not like I actually hit yall.

Sordid: Yea, calm down, I mean she only almost hit us in the head with an industrial sized frying pan.

CrimsonSash: Yea I guess... wait, where did you get that damn thing anyway?

Authoress: Chichi gave it to me.

CrimsonSash: Why did she... ::sweat drop:: actually, I don't even want to know.

Authoress: Good choice!

Sordid: R & R!

Authoress: Please! ... Wait a second... you already read, so all you have to do is review... so... R! ::grins::


End file.
